prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer Dunhill
Elliott Rollins was Charlotte's doctor when she was at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. He is currently married to Alison DiLaurentis, but in Hush Hush Sweet Liars was revealed to be working with Mary Drake to take control over the Carissimi Group. He is portrayed by Huw Collins. Personality Physical Appearance Series |-|Season 6= Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Dr. Rollins first appears at Rosewood High School after Alison's class ends. He informs her that the judge approved a hearing in four days time about granting Charlotte a release from the hospital. Later on, he sits with Alison during the hearing to offer his support while the Liars proceed to tell the judge whether they are still afraid of Charlotte. When she disappears the next morning after coming home, he tells Alison to call the police. Do Not Disturb Elliot showing up at Emily's room, where Emily asks if Alison sent him. Elliot says that Alison wants to apologize and that she shouldn't be alone right now; just as he's about to walk out, he sees a brochure for the fertility clinic and says that this was a bad time to ask a favor of her and that if she needs anything but Emily interrupts and demands he leave. Elliot and Alison walking in the hallway of Rosewood High School where they discuss his meeting with Emily and her family making an effort to reach to her. Alison says that Elliot has been her rock and she needs to get back to normalcy, or at least try. He grabs her hand and asks if he'll see her later; she thanks him and walks back into the classroom. Where Somebody Waits For Me Alison and Elliot speaking to Lieutenant Tanner. Tanner says that the wounds indicate that she fought back, prompting Elliot to ask what the wounds were. Tanner is hesitant to say anything to him, but Alison says that she can say it to him. She explains that Charlotte was struck along the cervical spine with some kind of metal rod before being thrown from the bell tower; the metal rod was rectangular and hollow. Elliot asks how she knows the shape, causing Tanner to say that it left an impression in a cut on Charlotte's neck. She then asks Alison if she's heard of a restaurant called The Two Crows and tells her that someone called from a landline there to her house: the call lasted more than three minutes. Elliot and Alison insist that no call was made there, causing Tanner to ask if he was there all night. He says quietly that he wasn't, prompting Tanner to say that the call happened after he left. Alison says that there is only one landline down there, but Tanner says that Charlotte must have been the one to speak to the person for more than three minutes. Alison and Elliot are at a restaurant. He says that things are moving quickly but he feels that there is an argument to be made for keeping things the way they are for now. Ali says that they could do that, but they'd only be having the same conversation at another time: she doesn't think that she can take that. He asks her what she wants and she says that she wants something complicated: for him to take her to a movie, to hold her hand, and they share a kiss. We've All Got Baggage Alison and Elliot sitting outside her house. Noticing that she seems upset, he asks what's wrong. She replies that she and Charlotte stayed up late and talked the night that Charlotte came home; she told Charlotte about them, but she just looked at her and walked upstairs: she felt betrayed. Elliot says that it was probably more by him than her because he was Charlotte's doctor, but Ali says that she felt Charlotte was mad at her and that's why she ran out that night. She says that she might have delivered her sister to whoever killed her, but Elliot grabs her hand and assures her that the person who failed Charlotte in that moment was him. Later, he asks how long she's going to avoid him: she tries to deny it, but he says that he doesn't want to be pushed away because she feels unnecessary guilt. She replies that she's feeling a lot of things, causing him to ask if she can look at him and not see Charlotte. He tells her that he's there and that he's alive, before adding that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. A shocked Ali asks what he's saying and he says "Exactly what you think I said" and the two share a smile. Alison and Elliot arrive at Aria's house and ask her to marry them since she is an ordained minister. Did You Miss Me? On their honeymoon, Alison is talking with Elliott about how they almost missed the breakfast part of bed and breakfast, then slyly says that people might wonder what they were doing. Elliott says that people will know exactly what they were doing and they share a kiss, before he asks what she wants to do. Ali says that they could find a lake or river and sit on the bank and read, or not read. Elliott smiles and says that he could pay someone to do a quick portrait. Ali says that's perfect, then falls down the stairs much to Elliott's shock. In the hospital, he says that that's why she needs to stay put, causing Ali to say that this isn't where she wanted to spend her honeymoon. He's glad to hear that and gets a text from the concerned inn manager: the carpeting and banister will be checked. Elliott assures her that they will go on a picnic as soon as she's checked out. Outside Ali's room, Elliott thanks Hanna for coming and says that they weren't expecting it. Elliott assures Hanna that he checked out the staff and that Ali is getting the best. Before Hanna walks off, Elliott says that he's just starting to understand how loyal she is to Ali and that the way they look out for each other is remarkable. Back at the hospital, Elliott sits by Ali's bedside and she wakes up happy. He tells her the good news: she can leave in the morning and he made up his mind to cancel Chicago, but Ali lets him go due to its importance. They kiss. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Ali resting on the couch and Elliott brings her some water and medicine, before asking if she's sure she wants to rest on the couch. The two cuddle on the couch and he says that she's shown tremendous strength: something she and Charlotte have in common. Ali says that she misses Charlotte every day, prompting Elliott to say that he feels responsible. Ali assures him that he isn't to blame: he gave Charlotte back as a healthy and hopeful person and that, without him, she and Jason wouldn't have gotten to spend time with her. Elliott says that Jason filled him in on what he's been doing at Carissimi and thinks that it's a brilliant tribute to Charlotte: the money will go towards helping people. After they share a kiss, Elliott says that he won't be going to the conference. Ali says she loves him but he's stalling and needs to go before he misses his plane. He kisses her again and tells her he loves her too. Elliot is revealed to be still in Rosewood and disguised as Darren Wilden in order to scare Alison into insanity. At Alison's house, Elliott talks with Mary Drake in a British accent, and he says his marriage to Ali means he controls 51% of Carissimi. Elliot solemnly says that he would have done anything for Charlotte. |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches He talks with Emily when she asks about Alison's condition. He claims she's gotten worse do to heavy guilt she harbors. Spencer and Toby later spy on him at the DiLaurentis House where he packs surgical tools. At Welby, he visits Alison and reveals his British accent to her. He tells her that he knows she killed Charlotte and assures her that she will be at the hospital a long time before injecting her with an unknown drug. Appearances (9/160) Gallery Huw-Collins-Dr-Rollins.jpg ElliottRollins-6x11a.png ElliottRollins-6x11b.png ElliottRollins-6x11c.png ElliottRollins-6x11d.png ElliottRollins-6x11e.png ElliottRollins-6x20a.png ElliottRollins-6x20b.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20a.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20b.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20c.png ElliottRollins-6x20c.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20d.png RollinsAsWilden-6x20e.png ElliottRollins-6x20d.png ElliottRollins-6x20e.png ElliottRollins-6x20f.png 7x20s-39.png 7x20s-40.png 7x20s-42.png 7x20s-49.png 7x20s-50.png 7x20s-52.png 7x20s-53.png 7x20s-54.png 7x20s-56.png 7x20s-109.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Antagonist Category:Suspects of Being A